Disney's Hollywood Studios
Disney's Hollywood Studios, formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios, is a theme park in the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, USA. It opened on May 1, 1989. 135 acres (546,000 m²) in size, the park's theme is Hollywood classic movies and popular TV entertainment. The only affiliation that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), now under the ownership of Sony, had to the Disney park was via contracts which allowed Disney to use the MGM name and lion logo in marketing, and separate contracts that allowed for specific MGM content to be used in a ride called The Great Movie Ride. However, rights for the entire pre-1976 MGM library were purchased by Ted Turner to create Turner Network Television and later, Turner Classic Movies, which in turn has become part of Time Warner. Therefore, the end of the MGM affiliation has not affected the content of The Great Movie Ride. As of January 7, 2008, the park was rebranded "Disney's Hollywood Studios" with the official announcement made on August 9, 2007 by Disney officials. Dedication The World you have entered was created by The Walt Disney Company and is dedicated to Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. - Michael D. Eisner, May 1, 1989 List of rides and attractions Hollywood Boulevard *Mickey and Minnie’s Runaway Railway (opening 2020) Echo Lake *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! *Jedi Training Academy *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Grand Avenue *Muppet*Vision 3D Toy Story Land *Toy Story Mania! *Slinky Dog Dash *Alien Swirling Saucers Animation Courtyard *Star Wars Launch Bay *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! *Voyage of the Little Mermaid Mickey Avenue *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Sunset Boulevard *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Fantasmic Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance Former Attractions Hollywood Boulevard * The Great Movie Ride * High School Musical 2: Schools Out Echo Lake * Sounds Dangerous, a show following Drew Carey through a day as an undercover detective when his video camera fails and the audience is left in the dark wearing earphones, following his adventure through sound cues. Streets of America * Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience Mickey Avenue * Studio Backlot Tour, showing how movie special effects are done. Guests see a movie scene set on the Special Effects Water Tank filmed using volunteers from the audience and various special effects. The audience sees this final sequence edited all together in an action sequence called 'Harbor Attack'. After that, guests board tour shuttles and are taken through Catastrophe Canyon, to see fire and water effects, are driven past large-scale movie props, and are shown Creative Costuming department along with lighting and grip and the carpentry shop. * Walt Disney: One Man's Dream, a museum-like walkthrough attraction that explores the life of Walt Disney and his legacy through photos, models, rare artifacts and a short biographical film narrated by Julie Andrews. * Journey Into Narnia: Prince Caspian, a walk-through interactive attraction featuring props from the movie and an appearance from the White Witch. Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania! (still at park but in Toy Story Land) Animation Courtyard * The Magic of Disney Animation, a short presentation showing how animated films are made. In side the Animation Academy you can take a drawing class from one of the Disney Artists and learn to draw a classic character, like Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Winnie the Pooh and also Stitch. * Playhouse Disney Live on Stage! * Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Entertainment Theater of the Stars * Now Playing (May 1989 - ? 1989) * Hollywood! Hollywood! (May 1989 - April 1990) * Dick Tracy starring in Diamond Double Cross (May 21, 1990 - February 21, 1991) * Hollywood's Pretty Woman (September 24, 1991 - November 3, 1991) * Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (November 22, 1991 - present) The theater is also used for occasional corporate, seasonal, promotional and internal events and presentations. Inside the Magic: Special Effects & Production Tour ABC Theater Right * Superstar Television (May 1989 – 1998) * Doug: Live! (February 1999 – April 2001) * Get Happy with ABC (August 2002 – October 2002) * The American Idol Experience (2009) ABC Theater Left * The Monster Sound Show (May 1989 – August 1996) * ABC Sound Studio (September 1997 – 1999) Animation Courtyard Theater * Here Come The Muppets (May 1990 – September 1991) * Back to Neverland (May 1989 – September 2004) * Voyage Of The Little Mermaid (1992 - Present) Backlot Theater * Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (1993 - 1994) "on a temporary basis whilst Theatre of the Stars was being constructed" * The Spirit of Pocahontas (June 23, 1995 – February 24, 1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame – A Musical Adventure (June 21, 1996 – September 28, 2002) * Currently unused with construction readying for a yet un-announced attraction . (January 2008 - Present) Soundstage Theater * Soundstage Restaurant (May 1989 - 1998, featuring sets over the years from Big Business, Beauty and the Beast & Aladdin) * Bear in the Big Blue House - Live on Stage (August 1999 – August 2001) * Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage (October 2001 - February 2005, featuring Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley & The Book of Pooh, this version moved to Walt Disney Studios Park in paris.) * Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage (March 2005 - January 1, 2008, JoJo's Circus replaces Rolie Polie Ollie) * Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage (January 28, 2008-2013, featuring Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins & My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * Disney Junior- Live on Stage (2013, featuring Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Sofia the First Walt Disney Theatre * Making of The Lion King (1994) * Making of Pocahontas (1995) * Making of Toy Story (1995 - 1996) * Making of Hunchback of Notre Dame (premiered 1996) * Making of Evita (closed July 1997) * Making of George of the Jungle (July 1997 - November 1997) * Making of Flubber (November 1997 - January 1998) * Making of Armageddon (June 1998 - June 1999) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire - Play It!, a theme park version of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire game show with real prizes for contestants. During the first run of the television show, the million-point prize was a trip for two to a taping of the show in New York. The grand prize was changed to a three-night cruise on Disney Cruise Line once the show was moved away from its prime time slot. In the show's 5-1/2 year history, about 125 contestants won the grand prize. The attraction closed permanently on August 19, 2006. * Toy Story Midway Mania! (2008-present) Fireworks * Sorcery in the Sky. The show debuted in 1990 when Fantasia celebrated its 50th anniversary, and provided entertainment for night guests. The show was canceled in 1998 and Soon It will reopens on Walt Disney World's 50th Anniversary, and its not a replacement was not Fantasmic!, debuting later that same year. Fantasmic! drew record amounts of guests to the park, making a return of the fireworks display unlikely. While Sorcery in the Sky is no longer performed, a Hollywood themed fireworks show is still presented on occasion during corporate functions, and special evenings such as New Years Eve and Independence Day. * Lights, Camera, Happy New Year! - This show debuted in 2004 as the New Years Eve Firework display for the Disney's Hollywood Studios . While the display is very similar to the Independence Day firework show (Official name unknown) it carries a less patriotic theme to the pop music & movie theme selection. Parades * Dinosaurs Live (September 26, 1991 - August 29, 1992) * Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade (October 1, 2001 - Present) * Block Party Bash (March 14, 2008 -???) Others * Muppets on Location: The Days of Swine & Roses (September 1991 - 1995) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 - 1994) * Ace Ventura Pet Detective: Live in Action (1995) * High School Musical Pep Rally (January 21, 2007 - September 8, 2007) * High School Musical 2: Schools Out (September 24, 2007 -???) Events Hosted at Disney Hollywood Studios *ESPN: The Weekend (Late February or Early March; discontinued as of 2012) *Grad Nite (Starting in April 2009) *Star Wars Weekends (June) *Night of Joy (September as of 2008) *ABC's Super Soap Weekend (November; discontinued as of 2008) Logo Timeline Disney-MGM_Studios_logo.svg.png|May 1, 1989-2008 as Disney-MGM Studios FileMGM.jpg|1995 as Disney-MGM Studios External links *Official website Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Theme parks Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney World Resort